Charge
by Hoko
Summary: Izuku is fed up with how he was treated for being 'quirkless' so he shows people who he really is. They weren’t ready for the real Izuku. Now he has a direct path toward his dreams but, the fun is in the journey so there may be a few detours. (Bad summary, trust me i know. I dont know how people write them so well without spoiling stuff)(OOC!Izuku)(Strong!Izuku)(MoreseriousIzuku)
1. Release

Izuku really should have expected this when he got to middle school but he was still slightly surprised at how many people were trying to put him down for being 'quirkless'. In reality, he did have a quirk. A very impressive quirk considering his abilities and how young he still was. The people in his school didn't know of this because Izuku refused to use his quirk in public, well he does all the time but never at school, in the off chance a classmate or teacher spots him. Though, that's pretty much impossible.

Now being 15 and coming to the end of his final year of middle school, he begun to focus even more so on his studies. He was already the first in the class and the school but he had to be sure he was ready for the U.A. exams that he would be taking in less then a year.

He had already decided on U.A. before he had even begun his final year, because not only was it the best hero academia in the country, it also produced the symbol of peace All Might. He was Izuku's favorite hero and his standard for being a hero, if he couldn't surpass All Might then he had not reached his goal. He needed to be the undisputed no.1 and nothing less.

Being shaken from his thoughts by the resident bully Katsuki Bakugao walking over to his desk he sighed and looked him straight in the eyes as he made his way over to him. Seeing this Bakugao sneers at the blank faced Izuku.

"What the fuck is that face Deku?!" Yelled Bakugao reaching Izukus desk and slamming his hand down causing a small explosion on one of Izukus hero notebooks that he recorded everything he could about any and all heroes. This resulted in him scorching the cover of the notebook turning it black. Izuku just sighed as he stood from his desk and grabbed his backpack from the ground next to his desk before putting all of his things that he had on his desk into it, until he got to the notebook that Bakugao still had his hand on.

"Could you move so I can grab my book?" Asked Izuku sounding sarcastic while having an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are all of a sudden Deku?! You want this then make me move!" Said Bakugao still sneering at Izuku but with more anger visible on his face.

Izuku's face became visibly more angry then annoyed looking at Bakugao directly in the eyes again. Bending down slightly to put his backpack on the floor next to him, his hair shadowed his eyes hiding them from Katsukis view before standing straight again and showing his face to Katsuki causing him to flinch and begin to sweat.

Izuku's face was now completely calm but his eyes clearly held anger. His usual dim green pupils were brighter for some reason and his eyes seemed sharper then before, so much so that he was intimidating Bakugao slightly. Before Bakugao could react he felt the notebook disappear from under his hand throwing him slightly off balance before he was hit with what seemed like a sonic boom launching him backwards he landed on his back. He lay on the floor stunned for several seconds before he sat up quickly, rage all over his face, he was ready to blast that nerd Deku through the wall but looking back to where he was a couple seconds ago he was gone. Looking at the classroom door he saw that it was still closed as well as the windows.

Just noticing that all of the students were staring at him with shocked expressions he became even more furious before standing and demanding answers, "Where did he go?!" He yelled as all of the students just shook their heads slightly, letting him know that they were just as confused.

' _God damnit! I'm gonna kill that nerd the next time I see him. He humiliated me like that and he thinks he can just get away?!'_ Were Bakugaos thoughts as he walked to his desk and grabbed his backpack before leaving as well.

 **Next day/Same time**

Izuku was just waiting for Bakugao to confront him about yesterday. He wasn't afraid of him like he used to be, now he understood what he can and can't do and he can beat the shit out of Bakugao if he wanted to but that would reflect badly on his chances to get into U.A.

He saw Bakugao stomping over with rage written all over his face, reaching Izuku's desk he tries to grab his collar but Izuku stopped him by grabbing his wrist and slowly standing from his desk. The entire time keeping a tight grip on Bakugaos wrist, so tight in fact that he was actually very close to breaking his bones, but he knew that.

"Yesterday you asked me something and I'm gonna ask you the same thing, who the fuck do you think you are?! You're a bully who tries to put others down so you can stroke your ego just to feel like you're as great as you are in your delusions. You also really like to think that you're above me, so let me tell you some thing. I'm better than you." He said glaring directly into Bakugaos eyes as his begun to glow again slightly, "You think you're better then others because of your quirk but if you didn't have that quirk, you'd be nothing. You know that and that's why you try to belittle people, because you don't deserve your quirk. Let me tell you something else, I have a quirk, and it's better then yours." At this point Bakugao was shaking from all that he was saying but more so because of Izuku's glare. His eyes were telling him exactly how inferior he really was, and he could tell that if he really wanted to Izuku could kill him, literally.

"You said that you'd be joining U.A. and that's impressive for our school, but so am I, and I'm going to get in. Don't talk to me until then, you should focus on yourself instead of trying to bully me because it's never really worked out for you anyway, so you know you should try something different. I'll see you there and if you take my advice, I might see you in classes." He said with a small smirk and a dark look in his eyes that Bakugao had never seen from him.

Before Bakugao could reply there was another sonic boom that threw him back toward the front of the classroom just like it did yesterday, this shocked all of the other students in the classroom because they all knew now that it was Izuku who had done that and that he did indeed have a quirk because just before the boom happened Izuku disappeared and was gone completely.


	2. The Start of Denka

Izuku has just arrived at home when his phone begins to ring. Closing the door behind him and kicking his shoes off he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone to see the caller ID. Seeing who was calling him he immediately answers and bring the phone to his ear and answers, "H-Hello?" He silently cursed himself for showing how nervous he was, but he had a very good reason. He was waiting for the blow up that he knew was going to come and this wasn't a person you wanted to blow up at you.

"ARE YOU A MORON?!" Came through the phone so loud that Izuku cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR QUIRK IN PUBLIC! YET YOU DID JUST THAT AND YOU USED IT ON SOMEONE!" Continued the loud angry voice, so loud in fact that Izuku could hear everything clearly though he still held the phone away from his ear.

Looking down, somewhat ashamed of what he did he brings the phone back to his ear and says, "I'm sorry, I know what you said but he had to learn something before he starts trying to become a hero. He thought that his quirk made him superior and, in his mind, something close to invincible. I taught him that he's not and if he takes my advice then I may have just saved his life." Says Izuku with a determined look on his face at the end, his eyes gaining their slight glow as well as balling his free hand into a tight fist, where it also begun to glow slightly.

Hearing a sigh on the other end he knows that he got through to him a little, but that was enough. "Fine, I get what you tried to do but you didn't have to launch someone across the classroom! You're lucky he's as egotistical as he is or he may have told the teachers and you'd be in trouble, but he won't because he would be even more humiliated. That would've been on record you know, it may not have been all that significant but it would still be there. It may have caused some problems when you take the U.A. exam." He said his voice becoming more serious as he continued to speak.

Izuku is again slightly ashamed of what he did, but also somewhat assured that it was the right thing to do but he went about it the wrong way. Gaining a small smile he says, "I understand, I'll talk to you first if I'm gonna do something like that, but this kinda means that I can use my quirk at school now right?" He said hopefully, he hated having to hide his quirk for so long.

"If you really want to, it's not like you'll be there much longer and you can use your quirk for a lot of things at U.A. so I guess you should get used to using it normally. Be careful though, you'll hurt someone if you're not." He said in complete seriousness, Izuku nods but he has a grin on his face as he replies. "Ok, I'll be careful. When do you want to start the training again? I have to acclimate with my quirk a little more before I can start using full power don't I?" He asked as he finally realized that he was still standing right in front of the door, chuckling sheepishly he begins to walk through him and his mothers apartment towards his room.

"As soon as you finish this year, and yes you do need to acclimate a little more but it won't take long. Then we can start working on the other one. That one is gonna suck, but you'll still do it right?" He asks as he starts to raise his voice before continuing as loud as he was when they first started this phone call, "YOU WANT TO BE THE SYMBOL OF PEACE DON'T YOU?!" He yells as loud as he can with excitement evident in his voice.

"YES!" Replies Izuku who was now as excited as ever to start his training again. He has been training all summer break every year since he was 9 but he had only been training with him since he was 12. In that time he had become extremely proficient in using his quirk as well as using his body as it is. He had been training his body since he first begun his training and he was as fit as he could possibly be. Even with out his quirk he was an abnormally strong kid but now with his quirk, he could easily lift cars and trucks but when he can use his quirk to it's full extent he'll be able to topple buildings fairly easily.

"I'll get started on the schedule tonight, this time I'm gonna make it as tough as you can handle, are you ready?" He asked his earlier excitement still evident in his voice.

"Yes! I need to be the best there is or I won't be satisfied, you should know that, you taught me that didn't you?" He asked somewhat sarcastically because while he did teach him that, he was always going to aim to be the best hero in the world, that was his goal.

"I guess so but you were already like that anyway. Now go do your homework or keep training, I have to get started on the schedule. Don't break anything though, your mother would get angry at me again." He said with a sigh remembering the last time he had been chewed out by Izuku's mother. It wasn't actually his fault as he had done nothing and wasn't even at their apartment to begin with.

"Ok ok, I'll be careful not to break anything. See you in a few days, All Might." He said smiling at the image of his mother lecturing the symbol of peace over something Izuku had done.


End file.
